1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image and controlling shutter glasses, and more particularly, to displaying a 3D image and controlling shutter glasses, to enable a 3D image to be viewed like a 2D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D image display apparatuses capable of displaying 3D images are being developed. A 3D image is formed due to the stereoscopic vision of human eyes. Binocular parallax caused due to the separation of the eyes by about 65 mm is regarded as the most important factor in realizing a 3D effect. A 3D effect may be realized by separately showing a different-view image to each eye. For this, images are captured by using two identical cameras separated apart from each other by the distance between two eyes, and an image captured by a left camera is shown to only a left eye and an image captured by a right camera is shown to only a right eye.
3D image display apparatuses may use glasses or may utilize glasses-less methods. The glasses may be polarization glasses, shutter glasses, etc., and the glasses-less methods may include a parallax barrier method, a lenticular method, an integral imaging method, a holography method, etc.
From among the glasses, the shutter glasses may be liquid crystal shutter glasses used with a method that realizes a 3D image by using the glasses having liquid crystal shutters. In the liquid crystal shutter glasses method, different images are separately shown to left and right eyes in frequency periods of 60 Hz. A 3D image display apparatus using a liquid crystal shutter glasses method alternately displays left and right images at high speed and alternately opens or closes left and right liquid crystal shutters.